


The Truth is Out There - Just Down the Street, Actually

by Serena_chan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Tweek Tweak, Aliens, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: Tweek is actually an alien that crash landed on earth as baby.  Now, as a teenager, his body seems to be shutting down.  Worried that he doesn't have much time left, he knows there is only one person he wants to see.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Although I never specify their age, I'm picturing the boys being eighteen or at least seventeen (age of consent in Colorado). It _could_ be interpreted as underage, I guess, so if that sort of thing triggers you, read with caution. 
> 
>   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and am very ashamed.

Tweek moaned on his bed, his sheets sticking to his bare skin with sweat. The heat was burning through his veins, making him weak, stealing the breath from his lungs. He was getting weaker. He could feel it with each passing second. Every fiber of his being was calling out for something... some _one_. He needed... 

But his parents had forbidden it. His secret getting out was the thing they feared most, the reason he'd lived in fear and anxiety his entire life, the reason his mother mixed a special white powder into his coffee each day.

Tweek had wanted to come clean, at least to a select few of his friends, ages ago. However his parents would never let him take that last step, the one he'd been too cowardly to take on his own.

And now... Now...

His mother set a glass of ice water on his bedside table, condensation running down to pool at its base. She looked down at him through teary eyes, worry lining her face and making her suddenly appear much older than her actual age.

She gazed down at her only son, flushed and struggling to breathe, so weak he could barely lift the glass to his lips with shaking hands to gulp down the much-needed fluid. He was dying. No matter what her husband said, she knew it was true. His own biology was fighting him now, and heavens only knew what it was actually doing to him.

"Sweetheart," she murmured through her tears. "Is there anything, anything at all - ?"

"I - I need..." Tweek tried to sit up on his elbows, but resigned himself to flopping back on his pillows with a frustrated sigh. His body was giving out, and he knew it. There was only one thing he wanted - one person he wanted with him if this truly was the end of his pathetically short existence. "I need Craig. _Please_."

His mother sighed. She and his father had talked about this. They'd decided to keep their son's boyfriend away until he was well again, for his own protection as well as Tweek's. God only knew if his condition was contagious.

However, Tweek wasn't getting better. He was getting weaker by the day, and she feared more than anything that this might be the end.

Looking into her son's desperate eyes, slightly glazed with fever, she knew she couldn't deny him anything anymore. If this was all the time her precious boy had left, then she'd give him whatever he desired.

"Let me call his mother, sweetie," she sighed.

**********

Craig was poking at his dinner, not really in the mood to eat, but his parents would bitch at him if he didn't at least finish half his plate. He wasn't in the mood for another lecture from his father about how hard he worked to put food on the table.

He hadn't been allowed to see Tweek, his sorta fake/sorta real boyfriend, in over a week. His mother and father claimed that he was really sick - no visitors. No exceptions. Not even for Craig. Which was _bullshit_. They'd been holding hands the whole week before. If he was going to catch whatever it was, he'd already have it.

He thought back to Monday of the previous week. It was the last day he'd seen Tweek, right before he'd gone home from school sick. He'd started off the day tired and cranky, unusual for him with the amount of caffeine he swilled. As the day had gone on, a dark flush had begun appearing on his face, as well as a light sheen of sweat. By the time lunch had rolled around, Tweek's face had been burning under Craig's fingers, and he had to practically drag the boy to the nurse's office.

That had been the last time Craig had seen him. He'd been by each day since under the guise of dropping off schoolwork, but really he was worried. He just wanted to check on him! He didn't know why Tweek's parents wouldn't let him in the door. They hadn't been nearly this fussy last winter when Tweek had been down with the flu. It must be really serious this time, but if that was the case, shouldn't he be in the hospital?

Craig made himself take another bite without really tasting it, his thoughts unable to leave Tweek. When all this began, years ago in elementary school, they'd gotten together for the sake of everyone else. They were friends in private that held hands in public to make people smile, but... the lines had quickly become blurred. Over time, pet names that were only used for public spectacle began creeping their way into their private conversations. It became second nature to reach for the other's hand when they were going places together, whether anyone else was watching or not. He found himself wanting to spend all his spare time with the spastic blond, and not seeing him was driving him crazy.

Craig's mother, Laura, came back into the room after leaving to answer the phone. "Craig, honey, that was Tweek's mother. She says that you can come for a short visit today if you like, so maybe after supper - "

She trailed off as she stared at the spot where her son had once been sitting. She heard the front door slam a second later.

_Ah, young love_ , she thought with a smile.

**********

Craig ran straight to Tweek's house, in such a hurry to finally be allowed inside to talk to his friend that he forgot to wear his coat and signature hat. Knocking on the door, he bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet, shivering in just his T-shirt while he waited.

"Hello, Craig."

Craig felt unease curl in his gut. Over the course of their "relationship," he'd spent a lot of time at the other boy's house over the past several years. He'd thought he'd seen Tweek's parents upset before, but Mrs. Tweek looked... defeated, somehow. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd obviously been crying.

"How's Tweek?"

The woman gave a great shuddering sigh, and Craig felt the unease settle into a hot ball of dread he couldn't explain. He just knew that something had to be horribly wrong with Tweek, and the thought made him want to punch someone. 

"Come in, Sweetie," Tweek's mother said. "We should have a little chat before you go up for your visit." 

Craig didn't want to "chat" with Mrs. Tweek. He wanted to charge up to his boyfriend's room and demand some answers from him, but he knew the only way he'd be allowed to see Tweek was to play by his mom's rules. Sighing, he followed Mrs. Tweek into the kitchen.

**********

Tweek was lying in his bed, concentrating on just breathing. It was funny how he now had to remind himself to do something that once seemed to come naturally to him. With each breath, his chest protested. His muscles were exhausted, even the smallest movements painful. His body was calling out for something. Yearning greater than he'd ever known, but who knew what his body needed? Perhaps his alien anatomy was finally rejecting something here on earth? Maybe the "medication" his parents put in in coffee had finally stopped working, his metabolism slowing to the point that he could no longer function on this foreign soil that was the only home he'd ever known.

He wished Craig would just get here. His mother had promised she'd call, but what if he wasn't home? Out of all the people in his life, Craig was the one who he wanted, no _needed_ , to tell his secret to, and then (if Craig hadn't run screaming) maybe... Maybe then he could tell him his other one, too.

He was just so tired. He wanted to give up. Just stop fighting for breath and let nature take its course, but if he could just hold on a little longer...

The door opened, throwing harsh light from the hallway into the darkened space. Even without his hat, Tweek could recognize Craig's silhouette from the doorway and felt relief and something else, something light and happy, wash over him.

"Craig!" He tried to sit up on shaking arms that wouldn't support him, and he collapsed back on the pillows with a frustrated groan.

"Jesus, dude."

He must look worse than he thought. His 'boyfriend' was staring at him like he'd never seen him before. After a few more uncomfortable moments of staring, Craig came in, shutting the door behind him, and leaving them in the dim light from the window once more.

Tweek fiddled with his blanket nervously. "Sit down. There's something... something I need to tell you."

Craig stopped just short of sitting down on the bed, and the words he spoke made Tweek's heart practically stop.

"You're an alien."

"Gah! _She told you?!_ I can't believe this! I've been begging to tell you for _years_ , and now she - " He had to stop mid-sentence. Had to breathe - because apparently he couldn't even fucking scream and _breathe_ at the same time anymore. Angry, frustrated tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Tweek! Calm down!" Craig was at his side, brushing his hair from his face. "Just try to breathe, honey. I'm here." He cupped Tweek's cheeks in his hands and slowed his own breathing for Tweek to copy.

The blond stared up at him unseeingly as all his focus was drawn to the tips of Craig's fingers where they were resting on his cheeks. It was as if his body was singing, something positively electric zinging through his core, making him twitch slightly - Something he hadn't had the excess energy for in days.

The other boy's scent seemed more intense than usual, comforting and familiar, and it made something warm curl up in the pit of his stomach. He found himself acutely aware of every aspect of his companion, his breathing slowing and beginning to match. He wondered if their heart beats had also synced.

"That's it, babe," soothed Craig, dropping Tweek's face to run a hand up and down his arm.

Tweek's focus instantly went to his arm, his face already mourning the loss of contact. He felt like he wanted Craig to touch him everywhere at once. Dear god, it actually _hurt less_ where he was touching! Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Craig's free hand, pressing it back to his cheek.

"Please," he heard himself whimper. The warm feeling in his belly was flaring into something hot and burning, his body singing out for _Craig... Craig... Craig..._

"Please what?" the raven-haired boy asked, but he seemed to already _know_. His face was drifting closer, his pupils blown wide.

"Kiss me." 


	2. Chapter 2

Craig had walked up the stairs to Tweek's room in a fog, the other boy's mother's words still ringing through his ears. It couldn't be true - It was too fantastic! And yet... the pictures. She'd had pictures of the wreckage they'd found their son in, pictures of a baby Tweek with strange, glowing markings on his skin. There was also the medical report from the one doctor they'd let examine him, the intricate, unopenable box with no keyhole, and the half-burnt note that had accompanied their son in the spacecraft. 

Anger had suddenly filled Craig with every step. Even if his mother _had_ sworn him to secrecy, Tweek still should have told him. They'd spent countless nights gazing up through Craig's telescope at the stars. He'd always been obsessed with space. Most people thought of it as unending nothingness, but _he_ saw it as unending possibilities, littered with tiny hints and clues left over from the beginning of their universe, even from before. Countless stars and planets were out there waiting to be discovered, and unending potential as to what - or who - might be waiting for them on each one.

And here Tweek was, his own "boyfriend," literal _proof_ that life existed beyond their solar system, and... He'd kept it from him. Craig had thought they were closer than that, but apparently he was wrong.

Gripping the door handle to Tweek's room more forcefully that necessary, Craig fully intended to go in there and rip the other boy a new one. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, however, all anger fled his body.

The blond was laying on the bed, looking smaller and weaker than Craig had thought possible. He was naked, save for a bed sheet, skin ghostly pale except for his flushed cheeks, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His chest was rising and falling unevenly, as though just breathing was a chore that he had to remember to do. His eyes looked cloudy, like he was only half there, but as he focused on Craig, they lit up, and a wobbly smile cracked his face.

When Tweek spoke, his voice was weak and shaky, and Craig's stomach dropped with a sharp plummet. It hadn't felt real until now, the possibility that his friend might actually be _dying_ , but looking at him now...

Even still, Craig couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his lips. "You're an alien."

When Tweek freaked the fuck out, it was second nature by now to run to him and comfort him. He sat on the side of the bed beside his pseudo-boyfriend, and he was hit with the scent of the other boy, wafting up toward him from the sheets.

Tweek had always smelled amazing, not quite like anything Craig had ever smelled before. Sweet, spicy, a little bitter... kind of like the coffee he swilled. As kids, Craig used to look for excuses for hugs just so he could bury his nose just behind Tweek's ear and breathe him in, the scent both comforting and enticing at once. Now, it was as though his scent had intensified, filling the whole room with a sweet perfume that made Craig's body feel hot and tingly.

He couldn't resist it. It was like a magnet, pulling him closer and closer. His mind felt foggy suddenly, like he couldn't think clearly, but that was okay because he didn't want to think about anything that wasn't _Tweek_. Sweet, sensitive, caring Tweek, who was looking like a shell of his former self on the bed. Tweek who might _fucking die_ , and Craig had never even...

When Tweek whispered those two beautiful words, _"Kiss me,"_ it was like something snapped inside the raven-haired boy. He dove forward, kissing his boyfriend's soft lips for the first time. He tried to pour everything he felt but couldn't put into words into the kiss, all the ways the blond captivated him, made him crave his touch, his scent, the soft lilt of his voice when he was calm and enjoying himself.

And Tweek... Tweek pressed upward as much as his feeble strength would allow. Moaning and kissing back with the desperation of a man dying of thirst getting his first taste of water. It stole Craig's breath with its intensity.

Tweek was so warm, _burning_ , and now Craig was burning, too. He pressed the blond down into the bed, not even caring that he was clearly aroused. God, Tweek was hard, too, and Craig moaned low and deep when he realized it.

He kissed the hollow of Tweek's throat, the soft, sensitive place behind his ear, the dip of his collar bone - anywhere he could reach without getting too far from his lips. He felt like he could go on kissing the other boy forever, and he'd never get enough. Tweek was kissing back with a similar intensity, but he was also shaking like a leaf beneath him.

Finally, worry for his boyfriend overrode the hot lust singing through his veins. Craig pulled back, gasping in air that was heavy with Tweek's scent. He felt drunk on it.

"We shouldn't be doing this now," he panted. "You're sick."

Beneath him, the blond made a pained noise. "Craig, please! I think... I think I _need_ this. Please?" He pushed himself up on arms that were less shaky than moments before, and kissed the raven-haired boy with renewed strength.

Unable to resist kissing back, Craig pressed him back into the bed again, shifting so their erections were pressed together. He moaned, and Tweek spasmed beneath him, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend and grinding upward, trying to get more friction.

It was good. It was so fucking good, and Craig wasn't going to last. He pulled himself away again, grabbing his balls and tugging, praying to any deity that might exist that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Tweek's hands were burrowing under his shirt, seeking skin, letting out a satisfied groan when Craig finally yanked the T-shirt off altogether. He had the sudden urge to press their bare chests together, to feel the heat of skin on skin, but Tweek was surging upward, hands caressing, and... _Oh_.

He'd never known that his nipples could be this sensitive. The blond was sucking on one, while he pinched the other until it was a hard, tingling pebble under his fingers. He pushed the slightly smaller man down further onto the bed, ripping the sheet off to reveal his boyfriend's naked body. It was a testament to how far gone Tweek was that he didn't blush and try to cover himself. Instead, he moaned in relief as the cool air hit his overheated skin, legs splayed wide for Craig to settle between.

Craig, however, didn't immediately move back in. He could do nothing but stare. Sure, he'd stolen the odd glance while they were changing for gym, but that was nothing - _nothing_ compared to seeing him completely naked, legs spread obscenely wide, and cock achingly hard.

"Fuck, Tweek," he groaned.

The blond made a pained noise, well beyond the point of words, reaching out desperately for the other boy. Craig dove forward, frantic to chase the distressed look off Tweek's face with his kisses, a deep groan reverberating through his chest as he felt their sweaty, bare chests pressed together, suddenly - desperately - aware of Tweek's bare erect cock pressing against his stomach, leaving a wet trail of precome glistening on his abdomen.

He wanted... God, he wanted to do everything to his beautiful boyfriend - run his hands everywhere, stroke him to completion, suck him, fuck him, be fucked _by_ him - Fucking _fuck_! Why hadn't they been doing this all along?

"What do you need?" he panted against Tweek's lips, already swollen from their furious kisses.

The blond moaned desperately. The trouble wasn't that he didn't know what he wanted with Craig, he just didn't know what he needed _first_. He needed him in every way - physically, emotionally, and... spiritually? He was never really sure what he thought about the idea of a higher power, but now... he could feel something - some force that was pulling he and Craig together, tangling their souls in a way that was new and so much more beautiful than before.

He didn't know how to express any of this in words however. He grasped desperately for awhile for a way to express himself, but eventually just settled for moaning, "Fuck me," against his lips.

Craig groaned like this was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He pulled himself away from Tweek to tear at his own fly, shimmying out of his jeans and boxers.

The blond sucked in a breath as he got his first good look of Craig naked, all lean muscle and straining cock. He only had a moment to look, though, because the raven-haired boy was back on top of him, and all rational thought fled.

Their dicks were touching, rubbing against each other, and Tweek was surprised his brain wasn't melting out his ears. He clutched his boyfriend's bare back and tried to lick every bit of skin he could reach without them separating.

"Jesus, babe," Craig gasped, grinding himself down into the blond. "Do you have anything we can use for lube."

"There's lotion - ngh! - in the nightstand," Tweek panted. "I use sometimes to jack off." He probably hadn't meant to say that last bit aloud, as his eyes widened almost comically and his already blushing cheeks darkened considerably. It was literally the cutest thing Craig had ever seen.

Craig dove for it, wrenching the drawer open and rooting around carelessly for it. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to slow down, take his time and make this special, but that seemed impossible now. He felt intoxicated, pulled toward the other boy by something he couldn't explain and didn't want to fight. He pushed slick fingers into Tweek's hole at the same time he licked the precome off his straining erection. 

"Gah!" Tweek screamed, clutching at Craig's hair, wordlessly begging for more. (If he'd had any semblance of rational thought left, he'd probably wonder why his parents weren't breaking the door down to see what was wrong.) The raven-haired boy took more of his cock into his mouth, thrusting and stretching with his fingers. Tweek felt so _tight_. He started to add more lotion to his fingers, preparing to add another.

"Jesus," the blond gasped. "I need you inside me!"

Craig hesitated, unsure if the other boy was actually stretched enough. Tweek let out an impatient noise, grabbing the lotion. He squirted some into his palm before rubbing it along his boyfriend's length, causing him to moan.

" _Now_ , Craig!" he ordered, pulling him on top of him and guiding his erection to his entrance. Craig followed helplessly, pushing... pushing in...

He must be dead, he decided. He _had_ to be because there was no earthly way such pleasure was possible. All the cliches he'd heard were true - tight, hot - but that was only the tip of the iceberg. The walls of Tweek's ass were clenching around him, pulling him in, and he'd never felt so close to another person in his life. He was on edge so fast his head was spinning, and he grit his teeth, forcing himself to hold still so he could hang on a little longer. 

Beneath him, the blond apparently had other plans. Small, whimpering moans were spilling from his kiss-swollen lips, and he was grinding his hips up as much as he could.

"'M close," Craig tried to warn him, face buried in the other boy's neck.

"Don't care," Tweek gasped, practically writhing on Craig's cock. He didn't know what was wrong with him, all he knew was he'd never felt this wanton and lewd in his whole life. "Fill me up, Craig."

"Fuck!" He was lost then, thrusting helplessly into his lover until he spilled deep inside of him with a wordless cry. Craig felt oddly empty and boneless as he pulled out, like he'd poured a bit of himself into Tweek with his seed, and now he needed... what? He felt Tweek push him to lie back on the bed, and then fingers slick with lotion were pressing against his entrance.

He whimpered and the blond dove in to soothe him with a kiss. The stretching burned, feeling unbelievably more intimate than anything they'd done so far, but god, he wanted this, felt like he needed it more than air at this point.

The moment Tweek pressed inside, Craig saw lights go off behind his eyes. He clung to his boyfriend, eyes screwed shut and gasping, trying to adjust to the reality of having his hot, pulsing erection buried deep in his ass.

Therefore, it took a few moments for the raven-haired boy to realize that the lights hadn't been _behind_ his eyelids at all. Tweek was glowing, a soft blue glow coming from markings that had suddenly appeared on his back, arms, and chest. It made his aquamarine eyes, that had the odd ability look either blue or green depending on what he was wearing, look incredibly blue like the sky. His cheeks were flushed pink and his messy blond hair looked like a halo in the light from his skin. He was so fucking beautiful it made Craig's chest hurt.

He wanted to tell Tweek that, but it felt like all the breath had been stolen from his lungs. Their fingers tangled together as the blond began to move. Craig moaned in relief. This was what he'd needed. He felt like Tweek was pushing a piece of his own soul into Craig with every thrust, filling in the empty place their earlier coupling had left behind. He could feel his boyfriend not just in his body, but his mind, his heart... They were tangled together now, in every sense of the word, melting and fusing, and Craig wanted nothing more than to burn until they had shaped themselves into something new.

As Tweek finally reached his climax a powerful jolt of energy seemed to rip through the air, electrifying everything. Craig heard glass breaking as all the light bulbs in the room shattered. Then warmth and a sense of peace he'd never known was filling him along with his lover's seed. He felt the blond cup his cheek and reached up to play with the soft golden hairs at the nape of his neck.

_I love you_ , they thought.

Neither would realize until much later that, although they'd heard one another clear as day, neither of them had actually spoken the words aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'd like to do more with this 'verse, although I have no idea what. I have all these world-building ideas about Tweek's alien side I'd like to explore, but sadly no real clue where to take the plot. I'd love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
